


Sleep Does Not Come

by Luthien



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Gen, Post - Half-Blood Prince
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-18
Updated: 2006-04-18
Packaged: 2017-10-26 10:24:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/281966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snape, immediately post-HBP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleep Does Not Come

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted in 2006.

Sleep does not come. Instead, he lies there, mind alive with images and sounds of a day that is, finally, over.

Potter's face first, murder in his eyes as Snape toys with him, blocking his every pitiful attack with ease. How utterly typical of Potter, to believe that he could best Snape in a real duel, as though that O in his Defence OWL means anything outside the classroom.

Potter yelling at him, trying to taunt, stupid boy.

Then his own voice, screaming: "DO NOT CALL ME COWARD!"

And another face. The headmaster's face...

Sleep does not come. All night.


End file.
